Drinking With You
by The Emptypot
Summary: Berwald spills coffee on the object of his affections. Add a confused, but calm Tino, and an all to willing to help Denmark, then stir. Add three parts Moe!Sweden and let simmer for 5 minutes. Enjoy. SuFin/Fluff,
1. Denny Meddles, Berwald's moe

A/N: Made for part 8 of the Hetalia kink meme, and my first time ever writing fanfiction!

* * *

He walked into the café at exactly 8:30 and ordered a strong, black coffee like he always did. Later that day he would come in at around noon and order something sweeter, along with a muffin.

And no, it was not weird at all that Berwald had memorized Tino's routine.

Fumbling with the paper cup, Berwald tried hard to keep his hands from shaking as he filled it. His friend and co-worker, Denny (which wasn't really his real name but what he answered by) always made fun of him for his shyness, especially when it came to that certain customer.

"He's like a little puppy or something. How could you be scared of _him?_" Denny was playing with the cups, stacking them into pyramids. Even though he was almost as tall as Berwald, he still acted like a little kid.

"I'm not sc'red… its j'st th't he's r'lly cute 'nd-"

"Then why don't you ask him out or something?"

Denny received a blank stare, and sighed.

"Look. He's sitting at the table next to the window up front. Why don't ya take his order to him now?"

"B-b-but..!"

By the time Berwald could think coherently, he was being shoved in Tino's direction.

Taking deep breaths and small steps, he inched closer to the smaller man.

_Don't mess this up Berwald. Don't make yourself look like a complete idiot. You can do this…. _

Tino was glowing. Even though it was probably the light from the window, Berwald couldn't help but think that the gods were mocking him. Even though Tino's frame was small, he sat straight, making him look mighty. He made that t-shirt and those skinny jeans he was wearing look like he walked out of a fashion magazine, despite the fact that almost every other boy in the café was wearing a variation of the same thing.

Call it fate, karma even. But whatever it was, Berwald cursed it as his foot got tangled in the leg of a chair, and sent him careening forward, coffee flying. He saw the cup fall in slow motion, landing in the lap of a certain someone sitting next to the window. That same certain someone leapt out of his seat and reached for a wad of napkins.

Getting up quickly, Berwald scrambled to help, mumbling apologies the whole time.

"I'm s'rry, 'm so so s'rry!"

"Ah, it's alright. Accidents happen." Tino looked up and gave Berwald a reassuring smile

"A-'re you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a spill after all."

"Y-y'ur shirt's ru'ned." Tino looked down, his formally white t-shirt stained with what looked like a pain to wash out. His eyebrows furrowed looked it over, muttering. "Hm. I should take care of this before I go see Eduard…"

"I'm s'rry. "

Berwald's face felt like it was on fire. He was sure that Tino would hate him now, and they would never run off and get married and live in their summer villa near the ocean with their children and grow old together and get to see their grandchildren grow up and laugh about how fast the years have flown by and-

"That's alright, too. I've been meaning to visit the Laundromat anyways."

"…Y' cou'd b'rrow one o' m'ne." Berwald regretted it as soon as he said it. His cheeks turned three different shades of red, like some kind of themed Technicolor light show. "Um… I me'n…"

"Y-you really don't have to-"

"Oh no, he insists." Denny unceremoniously flung an arm around the two of them, ignoring Berwald's horrified expression. "He'd be happy to." And before they knew it, Berwald was reaching into his employee's locker for one of his collared uniform shirts.


	2. He's kind of cute

Berwald tried hard not to stare when Tino walked out of the bathroom. The shirt was massive on him, looking more like a poncho.

"Um, thanks a ton…" Tino paused, looking up. "I didn't quite catch you name…"

"M' name's Berwald."

"Well, thank you Berwald! I'm Tino!" He thrust out a hand. Berwald hesitated before he gripped it lightly.

_I know. I've seen you with your friends here sometimes._

Berwald decided that was too creepy to say out loud.

* * *

It was a good day for Tino. The sun was shining and the air was sweet, or at least as nice as it got in this part of the city. The blond had to admit, despite all the obscene graffiti on the kid's playground in the park nearby the place certainly was nice. He smiled as he passed a sidewalk artist carefully crafting dragons and Chinese characters on the pavement. He nodded to a pair of brothers carrying bags of groceries, mostly tomatoes. (He assumed they were brothers. They both had the same weird hair thing.) He even laughed when he saw his friend Eduard pacing along the edge of the playground, kicking up wood chips.

"Eduard, what's wrong? You look like someone just hacked into your computer and deleted all your plans for that MMORPG you're making."

"…Don't even joke about something like that. It's my life's work!" Tino sighed while Eduard pushed up his glasses. Eduard took everything too seriously, though Tino supposed it was wrong of him to joke about something his best friend had been working on since middle school.

"It's just that Raivis ran off again and I can't find him anywhere. I worry about him, you know."

"The boy is fifteen already Eduard. You don't have to worry about him_ that_ much. I think that's him there!"

Raivis was Eduard's little brother, and was incredibly shy. He didn't like talking to anyone really. He stuttered and was always shivering, despite it being summer. But he his self confidence was getting better.

You could tell he was getting better, the way he was laughing and hanging out on the swings with another boy about his age. His friend looked like he was brimming with boldness, as he flung an arm around Raivis, wiggling his thicker-than-usual eyebrows while pointing at a group of cute girls. Raivis burst into a fit of giggles.

Tino smiled. He had always seen Raivis as his own little brother as well, and was glad to see him so happy. He didn't notice Eduard staring at him, a bit confused.

"That shirt looks a little uh…big on you, Tino."

"Huh? Oh this? Heh, this isn't mine actually." Eduard raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see I finally got to talk to that cute guy at that café we always go to today. He kind of um...tripped and spilled some coffee on my shirt. He was really embarrassed about it too. It was sweet." Tino rubbed the back of his neck.

Eduard was about to say something, when Raivis walked back up to say hi to Tino.

* * *

When Tino didn't come back to the café at noon for his something-sweeter-and-a-muffin, Berwald was worried. Did he offend Tino? Was he radiating stalker beams? Was Tino scared of him? Berwald tried to not seem scary to other people, but really it was harder than he thought.

And when Berwald heard the chimes connected to the door, he whirled around, hoping he had a chance to redeem himself. But it was just Peter. Berwald wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or not.

When Peter had come into the café for the first time, he was fighting back tears, muttering something about his "jerk-face brother still treating him like a little kid". Denny had asked him if he was lost, but what he got as a reply was a screaming, sobbing thirteen year old boy. Berwald had been mopping up in the corner, but his heart melted when he had heard Peter. Berwald always had a soft spot for kids. But he didn't want the other customers to be disturbed, so he did the first thing he could think of. He picked Peter up and sat him down on the sidewalk.

"Wha's wrong?" Berwald sat next to him, before turning to get a better look at the kid.

"None of your bloody business you-" Peter had gotten a look of Berwald's face, and shrunk. Internally, Berwald cursed the gods for making him look like such a creeper while he was trying to help someone out.

"G'wan." Peter looked at his feet. A car and a couple bikes passed buy on the street.

"….My brother. He's a jerk."

"Re'lly?"

"Y-yeah. He keeps saying how I'm not ready to do anything even though I'm fully capable and he's the one who has the drinking problem, and I'm the one who's trying to convince him to go to rehab, but he's all 'Noooo~ I don't have a problem Peter~! You're a silly little tot Peter~!' Ha. I'm not the one who's being a silly git."

Berwald blinked at the boy's sudden change in tone. He almost wished he could do the same thing. But Berwald only had two personality settings; Default and Bumbling Idiot.

Peter looked like he was about to cry again. Berwald gave him what he hoped was a sympathetic look and patted his head.

"Don' w'rry. I'm s're he'll turn around. Especially wit' a br'ther like y'u. Y're a sma't kid." Peter sniffled, looking surprised.

"Let's go 'nside. I'll m'ke y'u a hot ch'clate or som'thing."

Peter had been like a little brother to him ever since.


	3. There's a Note Inside

Request: .?thread=24163475#t24163475

[Part 8] Drinking With You- SuFin, Coffee Shop AU [1/?]

"Oi, Berwald!" Peter flung himself into a stool near the front of the counter. It had been christened 'Peter's Putookus's Place'. Denny walked by and ruffled Peter's hair, shouting to the back room.

"Berwald! Yer kid's here!"

"…H's not m' kid." Berwald shook his head and smiled a little, before walking to the counter. "Hey P'ter."

"Hey there!" Peter propped up his elbows on the cool surface. "So guess what!" Berwald quirked an eyebrow.

"I saw a guy at the park today, and he was wearing your shirt. I mean really, only you would need a size that big. You totally scored didn't you?"

"I h've no idea wh't y'ur talkin' 'bout." But Peter saw the faint pink in Berwald's cheeks.

" Awww, come on~! You totally got some last night!"

"Oi, that's not true kid." Denny smirked, as he handed a woman her change. "He was too chicken to even talk to the guy this morning. I had to make him go for it." Berwald coughed.

"So…Pet'r. How's y 'ur br'ther?"

"Ah, he's doing good. Three months sober! Only now I can't get him to stop chugging orange juice, which really sucks. I mean, other people live in the house too!" Laughing, Berwald went to make Peter's usual hot chocolate, glad that he found a way to change the subject.

* * *

It had been exactly three days, 14 minutes and 30 seconds since Tino was last in the shop.

Not that Berwald was counting or anything.

He had to admit, the Café wasn't nearly the same without Tino around, though. It lacked a certain energy in the air. Every customer walked in and out, not even trying to look Berwald in the face. Tino was the only one who ever gave eye contact. But since he hadn't been coming lately, Berwald could only assume that he'd finally scared him off.

So, when Tino finally did walk into the door, Berwald nearly dropped the mug he was filling. He noticed the brown paper bag the smaller man had tucked under his arm. Tino walked up to the counter with a somewhat shy smile on his face.

"I'll have my usual, to go, please."

"A-ah! Ok'y. Jus' a momen'." Denny, from the other side of the counter, gave Berwald an obnoxious wink-and-thumbs-up combo. Berwald elbowed him on the way to the machine.

"Oh! By the way, this is for you." Tino exchanged the paper bag for his paper cup. He waved as he went out the door.

Berwald waited until it was his break to look at what Tino had given him. Inside was his shirt, freshly laundered, with a note taped inside.

_Berwald-_

_Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt! I was wondering…._

_Would you like to go have a drink with me sometime?_

_Call me! –Tino_

Underneath was a number. And for once, Berwald decided to give it a try.


	4. mircochapter Tomorrow Needs to Come

A/N: Gaaaah, I'm SO SO SO sorry for holding out on you guys like this. I always get really distracted when I write these, and that's why it always takes so long for me to get them up here. (And also why they're so short. ;;) Thank you each and everyone of you who keep sending all these lovely comments and reviews. I'll try to be better at updates, -hugs all around- This chapter is really really short, but since summer vacation is coming soon, I hope to post more/longer chapters. Please bear with me. ^^

* * *

"Just take some deep breaths or something. You'll be fine. " Berwald's roommate Niels was sitting on the couch, watching his friend pace back and forth across the room. "You're getting so worked up over a phone call."

"B'it's a phone call…f'r a _date_!" Berwald rubbed the side of his head, exasperated. "An' Tino will be there an' think 'm an _idiot _wi' a _speech impediment-"_

"You can't help the fact that you have an accent. " Niels replied in a monotone.

"B' what if-"

"Look. You're never going to find out what he thinks unless you make the call. So, go call him." He pushed the phone into Berwald's hand.

_Everything is alright, Berwald. Niels is right. You can do this… _

"Hello?" Berwald took a sharp breath, trying not to sound like he was nervous.

"T-Tino? 's me, Berwald."

* * *

Tino buzzed around happily for the next few days. The cute guy from the coffee shop- no, _Berwald _called, and they were planning to meet that Saturday. Which happened to be tomorrow.

_Berwald…even his name is cute! It reminds me of giant teddy bears…_

Humming to himself, Tino took his laundry out of the dryer and pressed his nose into the soft fabric. This was the shirt that Berwald had spilled coffee on, and if Tino tried hard enough, he could still smell the faint scent of espresso in the fabric. He smiled to himself, and put it to the side.

Tino couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
